


Последняя ночь

by Cirtaly



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirtaly/pseuds/Cirtaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Доктор прощается с Ривер на балконе ресторана с видом на башни Далириума</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последняя ночь

**Author's Note:**

> Неграфичные ласки; голые таймлорды. Автор пытался в нцу, вышла максимум R, а скорее PG-13

Нынешнее тело для этого подходило плохо, но Доктор понимал, что не смог бы поступить иначе. Сначала он ничего _такого_ делать не собирался. Сначала он просто стоял рядом с Ривер и не отводил от нее глаз.   
Она сказала, что он понятия не имеет, хорошо ли она выглядит или нет, и это было чистой правдой. Другая же правда состояла в том, что ее внешность для Доктора никогда не имела никакого значения. Ривер была Ривер, неважно, что она надевала на себя, что говорила и что делала. Она могла наставлять на него пистолет, целовать отравленными губами, отдавать энергию своих регенераций и бить по лицу за аналогичный жест с его стороны. Ривер могла делать все, что угодно, но не могла — не должна была — считать, что он считает ее никем для себя. То есть, никто не мешает ей обзывать его закатом или каменным столбом. Его бывало и похуже обзывали. Но зачем же думать про него… то, что думать не надо.  
Ривер прижалась к нему, будто замерзла, и Доктор не отстранялся, чтобы она опять не подумала… вот то. Ветер действительно был холодным. Он дул вокруг башен, закручивался спиралями, измученный отсутствием облаков, которые можно было бы нести сквозь атмосферу, и пел протяжную песню.   
Лицо Ривер оказалось еще ближе, потому что Доктор к ней наклонился. Песня должна была звучать подольше, решил он через несколько секунд. Желательно вечность. Хотя и двадцать четыре года вполне подойдут.   
Для поцелуев это тело определенно не годилось. Доктор оценивал себя здраво и знал, что предыдущее умело такие вещи лучше. И то, что было перед ним. Но поступить по-другому он не мог. Просто не было никаких других вариантов. Ривер обхватила его за талию, словно он мог убежать, и целовала в точности, как того, _другого_ Доктора. То есть как будто он и был _тем_ Доктором.   
Ей тоже все равно, как он выглядит. Она — _его_ таймледи. Иначе и быть не может.  
Доктор осторожно обнял ее, сначала положив одну ладонь ей на лопатки, а потом вторую – на талию, аккуратно, будто она была стеклянной. Или фарфоровой. Или, скорее, как будто он сам был фарфоровым, ибо он совершенно, абсолютно, не умел обнимать людей.  
Ветер загудел вдруг, словно кто-то потянул струну контрабаса, низким, густым звуком, и Доктор осторожно оторвался от ее губ, снова заглянув ей в глаза. Ривер выглядела непривычно неуверенной, хотя разжимать объятия не торопилась. Доктор же подумал, что это нужно продолжать. Во-первых, это приятно. Во-вторых, _его жена_ должна немедленно прекратить думать лишние мысли. Он их слышал, словно она произносила все эти слова вслух, и от них делалось холодно не только снаружи, но и внутри.  
«Он всегда убегает от неизбежного и ненавидит прощаться. Почему он вдруг поведет себя иначе сейчас?»   
Он не мог ей сейчас рассказать, как перестал убегать. Дитя Тардис, Мелоди Понд, могла и сама все понять. То есть она даже должна была это сделать, потому что когда-то (хотя то состояние пространства-времени сложно назвать таким словом) он взял ее себе в жены.  
Доктор обнял ее крепче, будто теперь уже Ривер собиралась убежать от него. Вообще-то обниматься было не так уж сложно. К тому же, это же была Ривер, а не кто-то там. Ее можно обнимать. И не только обнимать.  
— Дорогой, ты что делаешь? — ласково спросила Ривер, а Доктор в ответ только ехидно усмехнулся.  
Он решительно развернул ее от витой ограды балкона, приподнял над полом и усадил на стол, прямо на скатерть между тарелками.  
— О, ты решил показать свое тело прямо сейчас? — весело констатировала она.  
Доктор чуть отстранился и задумчиво на нее уставился. Не то, чтобы он решил… Скорее, другого выхода он не видел. Потому что несмотря на ее насмешливый вид, услышал Доктор очередные угрозы:  
«Если ты сейчас убежишь, я тебя убью», — вот что она подумала. Что-то в этом духе. Возможно, фраза также содержала обсценную лексику пятьдесят второго века, то есть упоминания красивых таких темно-синих минералов, которые издавали определенные звуки, если на них наступало млекопитающее.  
— С ним наш брак еще не консумирован, — серьезно пояснил Доктор и снова обхватил ее за талию, заскользив ладонью вверх, чтобы распустить ей волосы. Ему нравилось так делать, когда он был _тем_ , и он не видел причин, по которым ему могло бы не понравиться сейчас.  
Ривер ехидно фыркнула и наклонила голову, подавшись под его руку, а Доктор с удовольствием на нее уставился. Прическа распустилась легко, словно для этого и была предназначена, и волосы пушистым облаком обняли кисть. Доктор снова наклонился к ней, собираясь поцеловать, но тут услышал позади себя пшикающий звук. А потом ощутил, что воздух тут все-таки пронизывающе-холодный. Певуче заструившись вокруг них, ветер заставил Доктора поежиться и еще сильнее прижаться к Ривер.   
— Ну вот зачем?.. Я и сам мог бы… — проворчал он, обернувшись назад и посмотрев на руку Ривер с флаконом. Значит, эта штука может не только переодевать саму Ривер, но и раздевать кого угодно. Например, Доктора.  
— Так быстрее, — весело пояснила она и положила свободную руку ему на щеку, разворачивая его лицом к себе. — Смотри!  
Снова пшикнуло, и Доктор едва не зажмурился. Рефлекторная реакция на внезапно и полностью раздевшуюся женщину, даже если это его жена. Впрочем, он не зажмурился, потому что Ривер очень громко подумала:  
«Не делай этого, не то скормлю гигантским тарантулам».  
— Где ты их собираешься брать? — искренне заинтересовался Доктор, потому что вот так сразу навскидку гигантских тарантулов вспомнить не смог. Арахниды же вымерли давным-давно.  
— Я тебя убью! — уже вслух заявила Ривер и рассмеялась так, что у Доктора сжалось что-то внутри.  
Так могла бы смеяться Мелоди Понд, если бы ее никто не заставил расти как орудие убийства. Он ей никогда не говорил, но ему бы очень хотелось подарить ей другое детство, другую жизнь, где все не так. Где им не нужно было бы прощаться на этом балконе. И где ему самому не нужно было бы жить с воспоминаниями об ее смерти.   
Но это было невозможно. Зато было возможно ее все-таки поцеловать, и прижать к себе, заставляя обнять себя бедрами. Можно было ласкать ладонями замерзающую на поющем ветру кожу этой невозможной женщины. Сделать все, для чего его нынешнее тело приспособлено меньше всего, но все-таки умело. Чтобы его жена хотя бы на какое-то время, раз уж вечность им не дана, перестала думать, что вышла всего лишь за бриллиант.


End file.
